1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a dynamic phase separator for separating heavier phases from lighter phases of a multi-phase mixture, e.g., oil, water and gas; lighter fluids from heavier fluids; gas from liquids; or solids from liquids. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved dynamic phase separator with a dual wall chamber for improved separation efficiency even during excessive flows of specific phases within the phase mixture.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,936,986 and 5,037,562 are directed to a dynamic phase separation (DPS) system and each is herein incorporated by reference in their entirety. In theses patented systems, the establishment of a barrier layer is critical to the proper operation of the phase separator. The patented system is therefore suitable only when the percentage of the phase to be separated such as oil present in the fluid mixture to be separated is not excessive within the vessel and, specifically, proximate the porous filter disks. However, a rapid increase in flow or unstable flow condition hereinafter referred to as a “slug” in the influent to be separated is not uncommon. As the percentage of the phase to be separated from the fluid mixture increases at some point the efficiency of separation of that phase decreases using these conventional patented DPS system. Such failure in operation is a result of the manufacture of the filter disks using materials that have an affinity to water rather than oil. Once saturated or wet with excessive quantities of oil thereafter the membrane of the filter disk will have an affinity for oil rather than water and thus no longer be able to effectively separate the phases.
By way of illustrative example, the patented DPS is able to provide effluent discharge below 15 ppm of oil, with the influent containing 10,000 ppm of oil content, in oil/water/detergent mixtures. If the oil content ratio becomes too high (severe slugging), the rotary filtration disks may become prewetted or saturated with oil that pass through the boundary layer itself thereby reducing the effectiveness of the separating device. Thus, slugging at some point will decrease efficiency. Accordingly, at some level a flow imbalance may reduce the efficiency of separation and be undesirable depending on such factors as the amount of imbalance and the desired purity of the effluent discharge.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved dynamic phase separator that is suitable for influent regardless of excessive flow imbalance in the feedstock of unwanted product by maintaining adequate rotational velocity and dwell time for the natural separation of lighter phases from heavier phases, e.g., lighter liquids from heavier liquids, lighter gases from heavier liquids and lighter solids from heavier liquids.